


Lies of comfort

by nacas



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Gen, I love knowing that Virgil and D got some history together, Implied Anxiety Attack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nacas/pseuds/nacas
Summary: “There was just something soothing about the otherwise sarcastic sides’ voice lifting in energy and volume, mirth gracefully dancing around him in purposeful doses.“





	Lies of comfort

**Author's Note:**

> bc nobody else wants to give me fucking comfort anxceit w/o abusive elements involved insert deceits not that bad y’all are just mean meme

So, we shouldn’t?” 

“No!” Virgil exclaimed, “No, I mean yes. Its- I don't know but I- I can’t…”

Deceit sat up, having been lounging on the bed covers before. “So, that’s what we’ll do then.” He says, lending a calming hand to Virgil. “If that’s what you think is best.”

Virgil lowers his gaze, “I-“ he inhales shakily, curling his fingers in deceits palm, “I don't know, I mean, we definitely need to be out there dude, this-! This is the second time!” He stands up in agitation, “We can’t just let down Thomas’ friends every time! Not- not for something so insignificant like this…”

“So, Thomas’ anxiety is insignificant then?” Deceit asks, a grimace on his face, one he tries to soften when Anxieties eyes meet his. 

“You don’t think Thomas’ deserves to calm down? That they’ll understand?” He continues, eyes keen and sharp as Virgil looks down in shame, his hand gripping his forearm. 

“Don’t we trust them to understand?”

And there-, that’s what does it as anxieties eyes snap up and focus intently on his face.

“That’s not what I meant.” He whispers, sinking down onto the covers, Deceits understanding hum following him down.

“I know.” He says.

“It’s just… we need to be there for them.”

“I know.”

“They’d do it for us!” Virgil’s finger comes up to cradle his jaw. “They’ve always been there, and we’ve been neglecting them by not being there and- and- I… don’t want them thinking we don’t like them anymore, or that Thomas doesn’t care for them! Because he does! He cares so much!” 

Deceit chuckles, “I know, contrary to apparent popular belief, I- also am a part of Thomas, my dear anxious presence.” 

Virgil looks up in disgust, “Ugh dude, seriously stop.” He deadpans and deceit throws his head back in mirth, bringing a calmer sense to the whirlwind in Virgil’s stomach. There was just something soothing about the otherwise sarcastic sides’ voice lifting in energy and volume, mirth gracefully dancing around him in purposeful doses. 

Deceit was always one of careful movement and presentation, he didn’t let go of control of himself and his work- not even for a moment- so for him to always sit with Virgil, hair messy and plain clothes hanging loose and big over his frame, as carefree as he’s ever seen him- … it had always made Virgil think he did something right in life. “So, what  _ do  _ you think we should do?” Virgil asks when the other calms and his eyes slither open, the light hitting his discolored eyes and smiling openly.

“Hm,” He pretends to think, leaning back against the wall casually, his foot still close in proximity to Virgil. As a show that he wasn’t moving away in displeasure. “I think we ought to do what’s best for Thomas, which, I suppose were already halfway done through-,” he indicates with his hand to Virgil, “seeing as you’re fairly calm already. But as I’ve already said, moonlight, give it time, only until we’re fine, wouldn't you say?”

Virgil purses his lips, “Yeah, but we can’t be too late… again.”

“And we won’t be.” He says, shoulders moving against the wall in obvious lie. “We just need to breathe, and everything will be fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> its 4am idk im tired


End file.
